1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor cooking devices, and more particularly to an outdoor barbecue grill with a rotating fire receptacle for receiving wood, charcoal or other combustible materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooking with a barbecue grill is a popular method of preparing food, particularly in the summer months when the weather is conducive to outdoor activities. In a typical barbecue or outdoor grill, food is placed on a fixed grill surface which is mounted above a heat source, typically in the form of fire. In a standard grill, whether one uses charcoal, gas or the like as a combustion fuel, the heat source is fixed, thus potentially leading to not only uneven cooking of the food to be prepared, but also minimizing the potential of controlled convective currents to enhance cooking of the food, as well as to control the combustion rate of the charcoal, gas or the like.
Additionally, in a conventional grill where the food is at rest with respect to the combustibles, a “flare up” is likely to occur. Flare up occurs when fats and oils liquefy upon heating and are deposited on the heat source, causing these fats and oils to ignite. Upon ignition of these fats and oils, an area of increased combustion occurs, potentially charring the food disposed above on the grill. In the event of flare up, the cook must either partially extinguish the increased flames, or quickly move the food to a new area of the grill that is not currently flaring up. However, since more fats and oils usually drip into the new area, flare up will occur again, so that the cook must expend considerable energy in responding to the flare up to avoid burned food.
It would be desirable to have the charcoal, gas or the like combust evenly, as well as having the food arranged on the grill to be cooked evenly. Similarly, it would be desirable to be able to prevent the occurrence of flare up while, at the same time, maintaining even cooking of the food. It would be further desirable to be able to control the combustion rate of the combustion materials, as well as controlling the convective flow of the combustion products which, for the most part, provide the heat for cooking of the food. Thus, a barbecue grill with a rotating fire receptacle solving the aforementioned problems is desired.